Protection
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Ian knows the truth and is going to use that to all his power.


Title: Protection  
Word count: 1380  
Author: Freekydisaster  
Characters/parings: Ian/Colby  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not any on this post.  
Spoilers: Any espoused from season one to present could be talked about.  
Summary: Ian knows the truth and is going to use that to all his power.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NUMB3RS characters.  
Beta: I went alone. All mistakes are mine.  
Author notes: This in response to the NUMB3RSallday Challenge Lines: From Backscatter

Charlie: You lied to me.  
Don: To protect you.

[Protection]

The agent released a sigh of relief as he stepped into his apartment late that evening. He shut the door and fell back against it, his hands reaching up to rub at his tired eyes. It had been one of those hellish days where you had thought it was never going to end but thankfully the day did end and they got the conclusion that they wanted, the bad guys being locked away.

He took one final deep breath before pushing himself away from the door and reaching out to switch on the light. He found himself flicking the switch backwards and forwards for several attempts but the light refused to come on. "Stupid fuse," he cursed before groping at the walls making his way towards the kitchen because that's where the fuse box was situated.

"You lied to me." The drawl caused him to freeze. He wasn't afraid of who it was because the voice belonged to someone he would recognise in any kind of situation. It, however, belonged to someone he hadn't expected to see again for a long time.

The last time they had been together, the man had been desperate for Colby to admit that he had feelings for him. The same feelings that he two felt for the blonde haired agent from Idaho but Colby had refused to admit them out loud and had told the other man that he was imagining things. They had gone their separate ways after that moment. Colby had gone into a downward spiral and he had known that he should have been more careful about who he had spoken to. He had entrusted Charlie with his knowledge forgetting that Charlie and Ian had a close friendship.

"To protect you." Colby whispered in response knowing that it would anger Ian but he was beyond caring. It had been his reason and he wasn't going to go back on it now.

"To protect me?" The man thundered angrily but Colby refused to flinch or even show the slightest of reactions towards the other man. He turned round slowly, his gaze fixing on the silhouette of the muscled man that had been the image of the desire since the first day that he had met him.

"What are you doing here?" Colby finally responded with because he had decided that changing the conversation would be much easier than having to explain his reasons for what he had done a few months previously. "I didn't realise you were back in town."

"It's a casual visit," was Ian's response and that shocked Colby because Ian didn't do 'casual' visits. He had only ever came to LA for cases. This was one of the reasons that had caused Colby to decide that ending anything between the two of them would be easier than waiting for a case to bring him into town. "I had unfinished business."

"Well don't let me keep you from that." Colby muttered harshly before turning back round and continuing on his journey towards the kitchen. He had just made it over the threshold when he was pushed against the wall, Ian's fists balling around his shirt.

"You're the unfinished business I had to attend to…" the man growled and before Colby could fear about Ian wanting to hurt him in anyway, Ian's lips had crashed down onto his. Colby's surprise was quickly erased through the idea that he had wanted this ever since Ian had walked out on him after their argument, after Colby had told him that he didn't love him nor would he ever love him.

The kiss was filled with anger but Colby gave as good as he got, his hand raking through Ian's crop of black hair, his teeth nibbling at the bottom lip before surrendering as Ian's tongue worked its way in between his parted his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and when they broke off for air, Colby found himself staring into the darkened eyes of passion that he'd used to enjoy seeing.

"Ian…" He said in a soft tone of voice, still too breathless from the kiss that they had just shared. "I can't let you do this." He rested his forehead against Ian's at that moment because he knew that even as he said it, he didn't say it with much conviction. He had regretted the decision of letting Ian go and had found himself slowing sinking into a world of depression until the day Charlie had made him talk about it.

"Why are you letting yourself do this, Colby?" Ian demanded to know, his fingers going underneath Colby's chin to tip his face up so that they were looking at each other. The only light that they had was coming from the moonlight and the street lights but that didn't stop Ian noticing the tears that were starting to well in the corner of Colby's eyes.

"This isn't allowed in either of our professions, Ian! We need to be able to trust the people working with us! You hear people talking about how someone was attacked and no one came to their aid fast enough simply because…" the explanation was stopped by Ian pulling Colby into a hug, his hand rubbing up and down his back. He had known that was Colby's reason even without listening to the man utter a word but he hadn't wanted to believe that the man could be so stupid to think that or to let it get in the way of their relationship.

"Colby, I don't care about our professions! I understand that it might be difficult and that people might not quite accept us but it's not as if…" he saw that Colby was shaking his head and Ian didn't understand why. "We don't need to tell anyone about our relationship."

"That's just it, Ian! I don't want to be sneaking about like a pair of hormonal teenagers that don't wont to be found out by their parents. I love you too much to have to keep you a secret." Ian started to smile after hearing that last sentence, his hand caressing Colby's back as he pulled him close for another hug.

"Well done."

"What?" Colby said in confusion pushing away from the man, his back turning away from him as he opened the fuse cupboard and felt along for the fuse that wasn't positioned the right way. He flicked it up and the hall way light switched on, drowning them both in a warm amber glow.

"You admitted you love me." Colby's mouth opened slightly as if he was going to argue his case but then he closed it abruptly and shook his head.

"The love I feel for you was never up for question, Ian. I'm just worried for you. You've made a name for yourself."

"I understand that you wanted to protect me, Colby but I can protect myself. I'm one of the best sniper's America has to offer, remember?" Ian was trying to make light of the situation and Colby found himself smiling even as he shook his head.

"You can't shoot everyone, Ian."

"Well I can try." He laughed before reaching over and kissing Colby tenderly. "How about we take things one step at a time?"

"How do you expect us to do that when you're always darting about the country and only come to LA every now and again when Don asks for your assistance on a case?" He demanded to know and Ian feared that this was going to be a repeat of all the arguments they had had previously but he smiled as he shook his head.

"I might have lied when I said I was back for unfinished business, Colby." He whispered as he caught the man's cheeks between his hands, "I'm moving to LA. I was offered a permanent job here in LA and I jumped at the chance because I knew it would be one less reason ticked off your box."

"You love the thrill of always being on the move though…"

"I also love being with you. It's a small sacrifice that I felt had to be made and besides, it's my turn to protect you." Colby glared at Ian for the reference before smiling slightly and leaning up for another kiss.


End file.
